


Loki/Tom Collection

by Tomki_ed (Thorki_ed)



Series: Art-inspired One-shots [6]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: ALL MY TOM/LOKI FEELS GET DUMPED HERE, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Tomki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I can.<br/>Some old stuff and new stuff, and all the to-come stuff because there WILL be to-come stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki/Tom Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jotunblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunblood/gifts).



> Based off [this interview.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnagSj9ge6g) and this gif.  
> 
> 
> “… If somebody could say something - the right thing - to make him feel kind of, emotionally and spiritually at ease, that he didn’t maybe have such a painful axe to grind… Maybe just somebody to say ‘I love you’ - that would have been nice.”

_“… If somebody could say something - the right thing - to make him feel kind of, emotionally and spiritually at ease, that he didn’t maybe have such a painful axe to grind… Maybe just somebody to say ‘I love you’ - that would have been nice.”_

_“Do you think that’s testament to Kenneth, then…”_

In a flurry of bright green, the simple hotel room was left empty, chair askew.

—

Tom arrived back at his hotel, exhausted from the day’s interview and being shuttled around from here to there - it was all a blur now, anyhow. His interview had a profound impact on him, he found. Like he ‘made himself sad’ to put it in laymen’s terms. 

He kicked off his shoes and flung his key on the bed before noticing that the chair had been tipped over in the middle of the room, and he _knew_ for a fact that he hadn’t been so clumsy in the morning. Yet, everything looked to be in place. Panic rose as his heart started to thud against his chest. Perhaps he watched too many episodes of Criminal Minds, but he was certain he needed at least a baseball bat in order to deem it safe when entering the bathroom (had he drawn the shower curtain back? He hoped so.)

He quickly checked his case - and found that nothing had been taken. Why would somebody break in, and steal nothing?

His little side-stash of cash was sitting in the plain envelope, his dress shoes still tucked in by the closet - all of his suits hung undisturbed. In fact, that only thing that seemed misplaced other than the offending hotel chair, was the remote. He remembered rushing this morning, having no time to flick through the channels.

He gingerly picked the chair up before feeling a tingling spark in his fingertips, causing him to drop it again and fly back. With a soft ruffling noise, a figure appeared before him, and Tom audibly gasped as he drank in the sight. In all his shining regal armour, green and black with glimmering gold stood the very God of Mischief himself - or a rather detailed hallucination. 

“… Loki?” Tom said dumbly. He felt that being eloquent wasn’t exactly called for at the moment.

“I am,” came Loki’s voice, slightly lower than Tom’s with a deep drawl. It brought power to his words, simple as they were.

“I… How can you be… real?” Tom asked, fear now settling in. He wasn’t sure if he had gone mad or if he was being Punk’d. 

“Humans no longer worship the gods as they once did, we had every reason to retreat,” Loki explained in a calm tone. “But I assure you, I am very real.”

For reasons he couldn’t explain, Tom felt himself relaxing as well. If Loki had been here to kill him, he’d be dead, right? Still, he said nothing. There wasn’t a way to know what to say without offending the god, and that was one thing he didn’t really want to do. 

“How about something to drink, then?” he said as if the other man in his room were just a regular friend and not a deity of incomprehensible power. 

Loki’s eyes narrowed before nodding slowly. The suite had come with a miniature fridge, which Tom made his way over to. He removed two cans of Coke - _did gods even know what Coke was?_ \- and handed one to Loki carefully. When their fingertips brushed, he felt the same tingling sensation through his fingers, and suspected that he had felt Loki’s magical signature on the chair earlier. The feeling wasn’t as unpleasant this time around. In fact, it felt warm and oddly soothing.

When the god stared at the can, Tom hesitantly reached out to pop the tab for him. Loki only seemed intrigued by the can, but placed it to his lips and drank slowly. He hummed as if in approval, and Tom figured he could survive the day after all.

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Tom said without hesitation. It was in his nature, really, to be open and honest when he could. He didn’t think of Loki as any different than a lost friend now, having not been able to ignore the sad look in Loki’s startling green eyes.

“In your conference today,” Loki started slowly. “You said something… something about being at ease.”

 _My interview? Was this what it had been about?_ Tom thought. That did explain the chair and remote, he supposed, though he didn’t relax much knowing that Loki had broken into his suite just to watch his interview.

Loki continued. “Though the painful axe grinding part was an odd phrase, I do believe I understood the analogy. But… being at ease. What does it feel like?”

Tom blinked and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Being at ease.. It just…” He let his voice trail off as he was at a loss for words, strangely enough. There was no quote that he knew of, no reference, no analogy or metaphor. “I’m not sure how I would describe it, actually. I suppose you just feel content. Relaxed. Peaceful, you know?”

Had it not been for the softness of Tom’s voice, Loki might have found it offensive. Yet he could feel the kindness radiating from Tom, radiating from the brilliant blue eyes, ever fibre of the man’s body. “No, I do not,” he said tersely. He softened when Tom’s face fell. “There is no such thing as _ease_ or _peace_ in the shadows of the sun.”

 _Thor,_ Tom’s brain supplied for him. The myths, the very _script he held in his hands when they filmed_ \- it was all true. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must have felt like.

Acting impulsively, he left his place to sit beside Loki on the bed, as close as he dared, and laid a gentle hand on the small of Loki’s back. He felt the muscles stiffen under Loki’s layers, as if a comforting touch was the most foreign thing in the world. Tom only felt more sympathy, and tried to ease Loki into it by stroking his thumb slowly along the ridge of his spine. Even though Loki wore multiple layers, Tom could feel the bumps of Loki’s spine as the god hunched over to bury his face into his hands, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes and temples. 

“I’m so sorry,” Tom whispered. 

Loki froze. The way Tom’s voice held so true, so genuine, so different from the mockery and falseness of every other apology he’d been faced with, made Loki feel at a loss. Why was this _human_ so candid with his empathy? Was there something more than just the likeliness they shared? He lifted his head to study the man beside him. His crystal blue eyes would have reminded him of Thor had it not been for the gentleness and glimmering of gold in the light, which fascinated him.

“Why do you show me kindness so?” he asked.

“I’ve had to stand in your place, and I know I can’t say that I completely understand all that you’ve been through, but I’ve had a taste, and that was enough,” Tom replied. “Naturally I did some research, and if the mythology is true, then I am truly, incredibly sorry for all of your misfortunes.”

Loki stared into the soft eyes of his newfound companion and felt the walls around him dissolve. “I… thank you for the sentiment.”

Tom felt the back beneath his hand begin to unwind, the muscles loosening and he swore he could feel Loki pressing back against his fingertips. Loki’s eyes closed, his whole face changing as he relaxed under Tom’s touch, which had grown to rubbing up and down his spine now. Subconsciously, the god leaned towards Tom, but the actor didn’t say anything. They were close enough now that Tom could smell the faintest hint of metal and leather mixed with rain and earth, and the only word he could think of to describe it was just _natural_. He enjoyed it, closing his eyes to inhale deeply. 

He was almost startled when he felt a cool set of lips against his, slow yet demanding. Not bothering to open his eyes, he let it be. It was comforting in a way he couldn’t explain, to feel Loki so soft and vulnerable, and in his arms. He felt the centuries of sadness Loki poured into their kiss, the desperation of trying to find happiness, to finally be at ease. He felt the thrum of magic through Loki’s fingertips when they gripped at his shoulders, as if holding onto a last hope.

Their kiss was sweet and sad, beautiful and fulfilling, and when their lips parted, they didn’t move away. Loki rested his forehead against Tom’s, their noses touching and stayed close enough that each other’s breath could be felt across their lips. Loki’s eyelashes spiked with a hint of dampness, and Tom admired how long they were, veiling the shining emeralds of Loki’s eyes. 

“Can you grant me this peace then, Thomas?” Loki murmured in a sultry voice, though Tom could see right through it, and hear the true question. _Can you make me forget my pain?_

He answered by initiating their kiss this time, taking Loki’s face in his hand, thumb sweeping over the soft flesh of Loki’s cheek. In return, Loki moved closer, and Tom welcomed the presence with tight arms around Loki’s lithe form. Loki pushed, and Tom allowed himself to be pushed backward on the bed, feeling Loki slither in beside him, their bodies fitting together like jigsaw pieces.

Tom helped Loki out of his clothes, to make it more comfortable, and Loki actually smiled into their kiss. With mirrored happiness, Tom’s lips curved upward as well, and Loki ran his fingers through the tuft of soft golden curls.

When they ended in panted breaths and smiles, Tom chuckled at the state of the god, with flushed rosy cheeks and a goofy smile, raven hair tussled. It was the most endearing thing Tom had witnessed. He knew there was an odd intimacy between them, as if he had known Loki all his life.

“I love you,” Tom whispered, finger tracing the line of Loki’s jaw.

Loki seemed to contemplate this before smiling softly, the previously hard lines of his face disappearing. “Perhaps I just needed to hear that from somebody.”

Tom pulled Loki closer, tucking the god’s head beneath his chin and kissing the irresistible temples. They laid intertwined for a while, sharing their warmth and touch, eyelids drooping. 

“I believe I understand the meaning of being at ease now,” Loki said sleepily against Tom’s throat as he fell into a deep, nightmareless sleep for the first time in centuries.

—


End file.
